Forever Love
by bubblegumgirl33
Summary: HSM people are back and better than ever. This time it’s near The Valentine’s Day dance and everyone is getting dates. Troy wants to ask out a specific girl and Sharpay will do anything to be that girl. Tt's an adventure, and adventure of love.
1. A Beginning

Gabriella smiled as she looked at her test paper from Science Class, a perfect A plus.

She looked over to Troy across the room and smiled. She remember last year how they had starred in the musical Tinsletown at their high school. She had a blast working with Troy.

Last year she had transferred from a different school but she became comfy with her place in the school now.

"Now class," The science teacher, Mr. Nooklum said, "In two weeks in the Valentine's Day Dance. Bring a date, more information will be posted on the bulletin board in the main hallway."

Gabriella grabbed her schedule book and scribbled it down.

Troy watched as Gabriella scrawled down the Valentine's Day dance. He smiled at her beauty.

But then he remembered how he had seen her with another boy hugging and holding hands.

He looked at her and realized that he could never have a shot with someone as beautiful as her.

He closed his eyes for a second and opened them when he herd a voice.

"Hi Troy," blonde haired brown eyes petite girl said sitting opn top of his desk.

Troy silently groaned, "Hi Sharpay."

"So did you hear about the dance?" she asked smiling.

"Yes."

"Who you going to take?" She asked grinning an even bigger smile.

"A girl," He said and slowly made his way out the door.

Sharpay looked after Troy longingly and breathed deeply. She looked at his perfect shaggy hair and his beautiful smile, what did he not have?

"Hey Sharpay," A blonde short haired boy said coming up to her. A green news boy hat was on top of his hair.

"Oh, hi Ryan," Sharpay waved to her twin brother. "But I've got to go, toodles."

She slid jeans off of Troy's desk and walked away in her Prada gold heels.

The clanking sound soon ended once she reached outside.

Sharpay went to her locker down the stairs and opened her pink locker. She reached inside for her mascara tube and put some on. She then went for her Juicy lip-gloss and glossed some over her lips.

She shut the door and there was Troy.

"I need you help," He said looking serious.


	2. Who Does she like? HIM!

Chapter Two: Who Does she like? HIM?!

Sharpay smiled, Troy needed her! He needed her! Okay, so maybe it was only her help that he needed but still! She would never for get this day.

Troy gulped as he said I need your help to Sharpay. What would she do to him after. Tell him she has to do favors for him after this?

He gulped again and said, "It's about girl."

He saw her smile. "Crap," He thought. "What have I done."

"Go on," She urged.

"Uhm, well I like this girl a lot and I want to ask her to the Valentine's Day Dance but I don't know if she likes me and I do not want to make a fool of myself and Taylor said shove off and Kelsi had band practice and you're the only other girl I could think of, that I kind of knew."

"I'm flattered Troy," Sharpay said pulling at a strand of her hair.

"So," Troy said. "How do I know that she likes me."

"She stares at you, always joins your clubs, or she secretly follows or talks to you 24/7. Or she could always use physical touching like kissing, hugging, or shoulders. Or she could be with you 24/7."

"Okay," Troy said not really knowing if a girl would actually do that. "I'll look out for that."

"but Troy," Sharpay called after him. "She thinks you should ask her right now."

"I'll wait for the signs," Troy called back.

Taylor looked at the board in math class trying to figure out how she got her answer. She needed to write and explanation but it just came to her so she couldn't figure it out.

Taylor then realized what she had done.

"Genius," She smiled at herself.

Taylor looked around the classroom and then her eyes wandered over to the clock. She looked to the red bell hanging over the birch wood door.

A ring filled everyone's ears and everyone piled out of the classroom to the cafeteria.

Taylor slowly walked to the line and waited her turn holding the red lunch trays.

"What would you like?" A woman behind the counter asked. She wasn't the usual lunch lady. This one was a bit obese and had her hair put clumsily into the hairnet that was over her egged shaped head.

Taylor looked around. " 

"Any day now," The lady said.

Taylor was taken a back by the lunch lady's words but then decided on what she wanted.

She paid one fifty for her granola bar, apple, and water bottle.

She sat down next to Gabriella who sat with another boy with black hair and charming green eyes.

"Oh!" Gabriella was startled as Taylor sat down. "You scared me."

The boy and Gabriella laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Taylor asked thinking these two were lunatics.

"She was just telling me about one of the freaky lunch ladies," The boy said. His vice was just as charming as his looks. "When you came Gabsters thought you were on of the ladies."

"Oh," Taylor smiled. She sat down next to Gabriella and whispered, "Gabsters?"

"That's what I used to call her and sometimes still do."

"Oh."

"I'm Max by the wy," The boy said reaching out a hand.

"Taylor," Taylor said shaking the boys hands. "Taylor McKessie."

Troy looked around the cafeteria with his food on his plat. His food was only a bottle of water but anyway. He looked around and saw Gabriella with that boy and Taylor.

The boy had his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and was laughing with her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He took his hand off of her and ate, she did the same.

"TROY!" A voice called. "TROY BOLTIN!"

Troy whipped around to see a boy calling his name.

He saw a bushy brown afro and the familiar face, it was his best friend Chad Danforth.

He made his way over to them and sat down.

Sharpay saw Troy and made her way to him. She quickly grabbed her compact first and checker her outfit, she had change into a black pencil skirt and a white shirt. She checker her hair and smiled. Perfecto.

"Hey Troy," She said outing her hand on his shoulder and she walked by.

"Hi Sharpay." He sounded weird.

She looked at him weirdly and then stocked off.

Troy made sure to keep his schedule the same as Gabriella's the next day to see if she did anything that Sharpay had said. He wanted to see if she did it to him or someone else.

He followed her and groaned. She was with that new kid again. She was with him 24/7! Uh oh, just like Sharpay had said. She then hugged him good bye and went to class.

After school he followed her into the wizard's hollow club.

"She never likes that stuff," Troy said. Then he saw that new kid go in.

Did she join to be with him?

He saw her go into all these clubs that she hated and then he saw the new kid go in, Skateboarding, motorcycle, car, wood carving.

Troy then came to the conclusion, she liked the new kid…


	3. The First Short Chapter

Chapter Three: The Short Chapter

Gabriella walked home with Max that day and groaned.

"How do you like those clubs?" She asked.

"I do no know," Max answered. "I just do."

"We're home" Gabriella said. She walked with him up the stairs to her newly painted red house.

Ryan stood in his closet looking at his hats the next morning. He was hat king but it was so hard to chose a hat.

He had decided on an range hat that matched his shoes, a green one that matched his pants and a red one that match a streak of his hair.

The orange one was like a orange leather cowboy hat. The green one had sparkles and was like a green leather baseball at. The red, well the red was like a red leather visor.

"Sharpay!" he yelled. "I need your help."

"Coming Ryan!" A voice shouted back. His sister walked in wearing her specifically made bathrobe.

"The red," She said and walked out.

Ryan placed the red hat on his head and smiled. Perfect.

Sharpay walked into her closet that was almost as big as her bedroom. She chose out a light pink skirt and a long sleeve orange shirt. She smiled as she applied light pink eye shadow.

"Troy has to love me in this," She said to herself.


	4. Thinking Of A Plan

Chapter four: Thinking Of A Plan 

"Hey!" Troy heard a voice behind him.

He turned around and there was Gabriella.

"Hey!" he said excited to be alone with her for once at least.

"I haven't heard from you in a while," She said shaking her head like she didn't know what was going on.

"Hey Gabsters!" A boy called. Troy turned around and it was the new kid.

"Gabsters?" He thought to himself. He liked what he called her, Gabi, much better.

"Oh Troy, this is max," Gabriella said, "he's my-."

Troy didn't want to hear the rest. "I've got to go."

He walked away.

Gabriella watched him walk away and looked at Max.

"Was it something I said?"

Chad went to the gym that afternoon to shoot hoops. He went to think over about what he had recently been thinking about and to clear his mind. The truth was, he could never clear his mind of one beautiful girl that had caught his eye this school year. Ever since the beginning of the school year.

It was Taylor, she was just so beautiful the way her hair curled perfectly. Her brown eyes full of spirit and the way she didn't care about what others thought. She was just gorgeous.

And she was such a tease, Chad loved it.

"Hey," A voice said. Chad jumped when he saw the face. It was Taylor.

"Yo," Chad said trying to comb his hair back with his hands. His hair went flinging forward. He prayed she hadn't noticed it. Luckily she didn't.

"I need a favor," She said.

Sharpay walked over to Troy who was alone by his locker.

"Hi Troy," She tried to say in a flirt-tacious way. She slid her hand down the side of her body.

She winked.

Troy just mumbled something and walked away.

Sharpay looked after him in disbilief. She opened her compact and saw nothing wrong with her perfect complexion. Why ahd he walked away from **_her?_**

Troy saw Gabriella and the kid laughing together and he just groaned. He hated the new kid more than anything. Every time he saw the new kids with Gabriella he just wanted to punch the guy.

He then thought of a plan.


	5. An Unfair Judgmental kiss To Decide

Chapter Five: A Kiss To Decide, Even Though It Isn't A Fair Event 

Troy walked over to the Montez house that night.

He knocked on the door in a rhythm.

_Knockity knock knock –knock knock_

"Oh hello Troy," Mrs. Montez said opening the door.

"Hi Mrs. Montez," Troy said. "

"I haven't seen you in a while," Mrs. Montez said.

"I've just been really busy," Troy said. He figured he couldn't say, oh it's because I'm jealous of your daughter's boyfriend and I don't like him so I'm taking it ot a little on Gabriella. "Is Gabriella here?"

"Upstairs," Mrs. Montez said. "In her room."

"Thank you Mrs. Montez," He said to Mrs. Montez and he made his way up the white wooden stairs that's paint had started chipping off.

He passed the guest room and saw light flashing from under the crack of the door. "A guest must be there," Troy thought to himself.

He heard "aww man" come from the door. He just kept walking to Gabriella's room at the end of the hallway.

He knocked and said, "It's Troy."

"Come in," A voice said from the inside of the room.

He opened the door and shut it. He looked for Gabriella who was on her bed reading a magazine.

"Hey," She said.

She sat down on the cushioned bench that was in front of her bed.

She patted the seat next to him and he sat down.

"Look," He said. "I don't have a lot to say but I really like you and I know you have your boyfriend but maybe this will change your mind.

She grabbed her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

He realized she hadn't let go so he deepened the kiss.

"What the-…" A voice said from the doorway. Gabriella pulled away from Troy.

Troy looked as he saw the new kid there. H elooked at Gabriella who didn't defend him or break up with the new kid.

"Sorry man," he said standing up in his jeans. "I know she's your but I just needed to see who she liked and I guess she likes you."

He walked out t doorway and downstairs.

Gabriella watched him go. She was too stunned to say anything.

"Does he know what the relationship between us is?" Max asked.

"I guess not," Gabriella said staring at where he had left.

Gabriella franticly raced to find Troy the next morning. She had worn an outfit that made her look extra pretty. 

It was a grey dress with a pink belt around the waist. She added a thin pink headband and black converse low tops.

"Troy!" She practically yelled.

She saw Troy stop and went to him.

"Troy wait!" She yelled as she realized he hadn't actually stopped.

She started running after him with her book bag slung around her shoulder.

"Troy she said. She grabbed his arm, but he pushed her away.

At lunch everyone took advantage of the warm day and went outside to sit for lunch. Gabriella was hanging up the banner in front of the school's main entrance.

She hung up the Valentine's Day Dance reminder. She was almost there when she couldn't reach the little tack in the wall to hang up the banner. The school was pretty tall so she was really high in the air. She inched forward a little and almost reached when she looked away and saw Troy kissing Sharpay right next to the ladder, maybe a couple feet away. Sharpay's hands were all over Troy's back! Troy pulled away but Sharpay went to him. This time he kept on kissing her.

She stumbled and lost her balance, sending her down!


	6. How To Save A Life and Forgiveness

Chapter Six: How To Save A Life and forgiveness 

Troy saw Sharpay coming up to where he was. She was just the person who he wanted to talk to.

"Hey Sharpay," He said. "I need to talk to you about the girl I like and the dance."

She smiled and walked faster.

"I was wondering if you had-." He was interrupted and had to stop short.

"If I had a date for the dance and maybe wanted to go with you?" She screamed. "I'd love too.

"No," He said. "I was going to say if you had said the right things to look out for when a girl likes you."

"Oh," She said looking down. "I'm sure, but some girls don't do that. Actually, I'm the only one, that I know, who does do it that way. Most girl don't do it that way I think."

"Now you tell me?" He asked.

Sharpay then caught him off guard and kissed him putting her hands around his back.

He pushed her away but she hugged and whispered, "I know how Gabriella didn't pick you last night and stuck with the new kid. But I will pick you."

She kissed him gain and this time, Troy didn't fight back but kept kissing her.

Then a scream shot through his ears and he saw a figure falling.

He ran to the figure and caught. Her in his arms. He brushed away her hair and saw Gabriella's face underneath all the hair that was on top of her face.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

"No," Troy answered, "you are not."

Sharpay groaned as she realized that Try probably liked Gabriella again.

She stomped away.

Taylor came rushing up to Troy and saw Gabriella in his arms. 

"Is she alright?" She asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Troy answered brushing her hair off of her afce. "I caught her in time."

"Your probably the reason she fel if I know Gabriella," Taylor murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Troy asked.

"Nothing."

"Where am I?" Gabriella asked shaking her head.

"Uh," Troy said. "The hall."

"I think I'll be alright," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said letting her go. She walked away and outside.

Chad had the surprise ready. The surprise for Taylor that is.

Max dreamed about Taylor, she was so attractive, but she could never lieke him. To her, he was just Gabriella's older brother. The stupid older brother. If only there was a way to make her see the real him.

Chad lit the candles and called Taylor's phone from the school phone.

"Hello" A voice answered.

"Come to the gym ASAP!" Chad practically shouted.

Max was outside of the gym waiting for Taylor. He knew she was suppose to come here so he wanted to "accidentally" meet her there.

Her heard boots clanking and Taylor's beauty was upon him.

"Did you send me here?" Taylor asked.

"Uhm," Max said.

"That's so sweet!" Taylor gushed hugging Max fondly.

Her touch made ax melt.

Taylor walked in and gasped.

There was cand;les everywhere and what seemed to be a shrine for Taylor.

"Your obsessed with me!" Taylor exclaimed. "How sexy!"

She then pulled him into a romantic kiss, which Max did melt to too.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled the next day wearing skinny jeans, back converse, a yellow tank top and chunky black bead. "TROY!"

She saw Troy heading up to the plant place on top of the school.

She raced up there and called his name once more. She shut the door so no one noticed that they were there.

"Gabriella stop following me," He said.

"No," Gabriella said hitting him on the arm. "I need to explain something."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Max isn't my boyfriend," Gabriella said. "He's my brother. I've been following him and being with him to make sure he made new friends and I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him because he used to go to boarding school. He just came back. And his arm around my shoulder that day in the cafeteria, we were showing Taylor how much we look alike."

Troy was astonished that they were brother and sister.

He started laughing. "I was wondering why you too looked so much a like."

Gabriella smiled a big grin.

"So," He said. "Can I by any chance take you to dinner one night?"

"Of course," Gabriella smiled. She leaned in and so did he. They kissed and then smiled.


End file.
